Palkia
Palkia (''パルキア Parukia'' en japonés) es un Pokémon legendario de tipo Agua/Dragón introducido en la cuarta generación Pokémon. Aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl en el escenario Columna Lanza y en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' como uno de los Pokémon que pueden salir de las Poké Balls. Perfil Palkia es el Pokémon n° 484 según la Pokédex nacional y el n° 150 en la Pokédex de Sinnoh. Es la mascota de Pokémon Perla. Es el enemigo de Dialga y de Giratina. Palkia es el Pokémon espacial. Fue creado por Arceus para controlar el espacio. Se dice que cada vez que respira, el espacio se vuelve más estable. Tiene la habilidad de distorsionar el espacio, así como teletransportarse a través de éste. Se dice que vive en una dimensión espacial paralela a la de Dialga y Giratina. La mitología de la región Sinnoh lo describe como una deidad que, si llega a luchar contra Dialga en el límite de sus dimensiones, el universo podría destruirse. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Palkia aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en el escenario Columna Lanza como un Pokémon en el fondo del escenario. Palkia aparece cuando el escenario tiene un tono rosa y si Cresselia (quien aparece sin importar el tono) no aparece. Durante la batalla, utiliza seis efectos diferentes: *Derruir una de las tres secciones del escenario (central o uno de los extremos, todos de la parte superior). Dichas partes se reconstruyen solas al cabo de un tiempo. *Crear un rayo en forma vertical en la parte superior del escenario, o uno horizontal en la parte inferior. *Rotar el escenario 180 grados. *Invertir el escenario hacia los lados, como si fuera un espejo. *Reducir la gravedad, haciendo que los personajes caigan más despacio y salten más alto. *Angular el escenario un poco. Descripción del trofeo Palkia también aparece como trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Español right|90px :PALKIA :Un Pokémon Espacial. Al igual que DIALGA, ha sido venerado durante muchas generaciones. DIALGA es capaz de distorsionar el tiempo, mientras que PALKIA controla el espacio. Vive entre dimensiones paralelas y se le conoce por su poder, ya que supuestamente es capaz de distorsionar el espacio. Su Corte Vacío desgarra al rival y el espacio a su alrededor. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Palkia :A Spatial Pokémon. In the Sinnoh region, this Pokémon has been revered for many generations, much like Dialga. Dialga warps time, but Palkia has control over space. It lives between parallel dimensions and is known for its power, rumored to be able to warp space. It can use Spatial Rend to rip through the very space an enemy resides in, damaging the foe at the same time. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Galería Palkia SSBB.jpg|Palkia en la Columna Lanza. Palkia volteando el escenario SSBB.jpg|Palkia angulando el escenario. Palkia con los ojos rojos SSBB.jpg|Palkia con ojos rosas. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Palkia es uno de los Pokémon que pueden aparecer en las Poké Balls. Fue confirmado por Masahiro Sakurai en el Pic of the day del día 5 de Febrero de 2014. Su efecto en batalla es usar su movimiento característico: Corte vacío, un movimiento en el que realiza un tajo descendente con sus garras, el cual produce un destello rosa. Cuando acaba el corte, el escenario se da la vuelta durante unos instantes. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Palkia :Se dice de este Pokémon legendario que tiene el poder de controlar el espacio. En este juego, hace que la pantalla quede cabeza abajo cuando usa su ataque Corte Vacío. Por si eso no resultase bastante confuso, ¡este ataque también invierte los controles! :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante y Pokémon Perla'' (7/2007) :*''NDS: Pokémon Oro HeartGold y Plata SoulSilver'' (3/2010) Inglés :Palkia :Stories of this Legendary Pokémon say that Palkia is a god that controls all of space. When it uses its Spacial Rend attack in Super Smash Bros., it causes the screen to flip upside down. If that wasn't confusing enough, it also flips the left and right controls! :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl'' (04/2007) :*''NDS: Pokémon HeartGold and Pokémon SoulSilver'' (03/2010) Galería Palkia SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Palkia atacando a Lucario con su Corte Vacío en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Palkia (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Palkia en la Liga Pokémon de Kalos. Palkia (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Escenario invertido debido al efecto de Palkia. Enlaces externos Véase también *Dialga *Cresselia Categoría:Elementos de escenarios